


Our Little Secret

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Events in Stylesville [3]
Category: Bratz
Genre: Best Friends, Bratz Office, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Feeding, Ice Cream, One Shot, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasmin decided to whisk up a mouth-watering treat for both her and Sasha to enjoy, all while Cloe and Jade plan an early afternoon venture within the Fashion Promenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

It was another season for Bratz Magazine, as they were granted the opportunity to enter a worldwide fashion competition. Unfortunately, their opposing team was indeed "Your Thing Magazine", the self-proclaimed reigning queen of fashion, Burdine Maxwell, and her two young assistants, Kirstee and Kaceyy. Despite how crafty the Tweevils usually were, the Bratz never really had much of a competition to compete against. They were challenging against their rivals once again, another time, for yet another season. Oh, how _wonderful_ that was. Burdine identified herself as the 'reigning queen of fashion', more like a dream statement for the Bratz to merely roll their eyes at. Of course, in which they did, each and every time they heard the same title slip from Burdine's lips. Burdine was a cunning, domineering and self-centred woman who only seemed to care about achieving her goal in having a successful business in the future. In the Bratz opinion, the supposed 'queen of fashion' was truly a witch, albeit terrible at trying to take-over the fashion industry. Burdine almost resembled the appearance of Barbie; Burdine had blonde hair tied up in a bun, blue-hued eyes and a Caucasian skin tone. Her foremost outfit appeared to be a pink suit along with a tiara. She also often wore pink pumps with a white bow. Who on earth would allow _that_ to conquest the fashion commerce? Although fatefully Burdine's ways never seemed to get old for her; she never seemed to give up on her continuous quest with Kirstee and Kaceyy.

Aside from the mother of pink and her two bratty helpers, Yasmin decided to whisk up a mouth-watering treat for both her and Sasha to enjoy in the meantime, all while Cloe and Jade plan an early afternoon venture within the Fashion Promenade. They all had duties to attend to throughout their final day in Stylesville; they were due to leave for the imminent fashion show this evening. Yasmin and Sasha were supposed to be working on the first article of the Bratz magazine for this season, which was what Cloe and Jade believed anyway. Yasmin was in charge of taking snapshots of Stylesville in order to practice her camera skills for the upcoming journey, and Sasha was thought to be picking out music tracks for the fashion show.

What could they be doing instead?

Currently alone within the Bratz Office, Cloe and Jade were most likely on a shopping spree right now, presumably exploring each and every fashion store within the mall of Stylesville. They were certain they needed a few bits and bobs before the team eventually leaves tonight for their first fashion show during this season. It was a summer's seasonal event, to be exact. Their outfits were due to begin with an Easter theme, followed by a summer fashion, and then end in a swimwear exhibition. Not to mention they were also designing their outfits from scratch, as per usual. Apart from that, they also promised a girly fashion montage later this afternoon, especially a fashion montage with the latest and yet hottest clothing brands. Of course, that was the plan they had all agreed on, unless Cloe and Jade get caught up with Fianna and Phoebe, much like what happened last time they went venturing within the Fashion Promenade. Even the Bratz made mistakes at times, no matter how organized they often were. Fortunately their afternoon get-together was jotted in the Bratz planner, anyway.

"Don't tell the girls about this, Bunny Boo..." Yasmin chuckled quietly in amusement, wearing a keen smile along her lips as she neared the pink settee in a gradual motion; she appeared to be holding a rather large goblet in both her hands. Yasmin was walking very gradually, carefully taking each step as it came, she was making sure not to accidently drop the chalice onto the floor. Despite she felt naughty for this; she simply could not wait to eventually dig into this wondrous island with Sasha.

Gasping, Sasha shot up from the lips-shaped couch within moments, now sitting up right as she watched Yasmin approach bit by bit. Sasha was in disbelief, she was amazed even. Her hazel hues wandered from the brunette female at first, only to chance upon a very delicious dessert. She could almost feel her stomach rumble at the mere sight of it, even taste the creamy sensation upon her taste buds. "Oh my goodness, Pretty Princess... where the heck did you get _that_ from?!"

"I wanted to take advantage of the new ice cream maker that Angel bought a few days ago, so I thought I'd make a creamy treat for us to share." Yasmin confessed sweetly, her tone of voice remaining gentle and serene; a little huff soon escaped her lips the second she set the glass goblet down onto the surface of the coffee table. Luckily there were two spoon handles poking out of the dessert already.

"You're the best, Pretty Princess!" Sasha squeaked in excitement. "Although I never knew Angel bought an ice cream maker!"

"I never knew about it, either. I would have thought she would have purchased a smoothie machine instead, but I guess she fancied something different." Yasmin shrugged lightly.

The clear-glass goblet contained three mighty scoops of vanilla ice cream, three milky mountains which were decorated with a strawberry sauce and even sprinkled with chocolate chips. Sasha even noticed a dusting of brownie crumbs on top, a sprinkle of little marshmallows, also a few cream-filled profiteroles wedged in the very few corners of the chalice. Sasha was speechless at the sight, she was almost drooling at the many toppings the ice cream had. After all, Yasmin absolutely loved being creative. There were so many treats all crammed in one large milky pudding, it had almost more toppings than what Cloe would usually have on her pizza. Not to mention there were tiny pink and white marshmallows dotted here and there, and even chunky ball-shaped profiteroles lodged in each crook of the chalice. The strawberry syrup was in company with showers of chocolate chips, brownie crumbs, and even Oreo chunks. The three mounds were colourful, tempting even. At this moment in time Sasha was very grateful to be best friends with Yasmin, to have her as her closest best friend for life. Although of course, Sasha was entirely grateful nonetheless, she was grateful in general. The minute Yasmin eventually sat down onto the settee, taking a pew onto the free space beside Sasha, she handed her a spoon with a cheeky grin now forming along her lips. Seeing as the spoon was previously sunk into the ice cream mound, it was now coated in creamy vanilla and brownie crumbs, a few chocolate chips and Oreo bits. Sasha's jaw was still dropped.

"...Our bodies are gonna hate us, girl!" Sasha screeched.

"Just think of it as a one-off, Bunny Boo."

"That's true, but we also have a fashion montage planned this afternoon!"

Scooping a chunk of ice cream onto the spade of her spoon within seconds, there even appeared to be a caramel filling inside. Yasmin leaned towards Sasha lightly, drawing much closer towards her with the spoon as she hovered over her lap now. Sasha's lips were still parted in doubt, and Yasmin took advantage by entering the spoon into her already opened mouth. Yasmin giggled cheekily as she did so.

"I know you want to eat this ice cream anyway, Bunny Boo." Yasmin cooed, before biting down onto her lower lip.

After that, Yasmin soon picked out the nearest cream-filled profiterole that was poking out of the corner; it was smothered in vanilla sensation, the creamy inside even started to seep out of the puffed up ball as Yasmin pinched it lightly. She slowly slipped it between her lips; as her gaze was still fixed on the speechless female sitting beside her. Yasmin giggled another time, followed by a small hum of delight, humming at the delicious taste of the creamy pastry ball. Yasmin was most likely trying to tempt Sasha with the ice cream, even with the many treats it had.

"...All right, Pretty Princess, but I'm going on a strict diet after this!"

"That's the spirit!" Yasmin chimed, slanting her head to one side slightly as her brunette tresses followed with the movement; she still wore such a pleasing smile along her cherry-pink lips.

"Remember, this is all your fault, you know!" Eventually beginning to dig the spade of her own spoon into the second mound of ice cream, her spoon was now topped with creamy vanilla ice cream and caramel syrup. Sasha could even notice chunks of fudge hiding within the vanilla mountains. "...Damn, you really got creative with this, Pretty Princess!" Sasha commented, soon droning with delight as she tasted the delicious ice cream from her spoon, shortly before proceeding to scoop out yet another load of goodness. She could taste fudge, caramel, Oreo, brownie flakes, vanilla, and also strawberry syrup all melting over her taste buds. Of course, temptations were far too good to resist, but Sasha was aware how much of a bad outcome it often delivered. With that thought in mind, Sasha was surely expecting something dreadful to happen in the long run. But like Yasmin previously stated, it was only a 'one-off'.

Scoop after scoop after scoop, it was like digging for treasure but instead all in a creamy and yet chilly desert, an island even. The ice cream was mostly consumed by Sasha; Yasmin was slow and proceeded to take her sweet time tasting each milky scoop from her spoon. Sasha would usually only ever consume energy bars and smoothies seeing as she was always on-the-go, but there was no way Sasha could resist such a tempting treat from Yasmin. It was an odd treat, despite the large portion of calories that it carried, but Sasha knew she would regret it later on. Sasha loved the caramel stuffing, the chocolate chips, and certainly the brownie chunks; she adored each and every mouthful.

"...Oh, you're the best, Pretty Princess!" Sasha repeated, moments after tasting yet another brownie portion, followed by a splash of Oreo goodness. Oh, how divine.

Yasmin's mobile phone suddenly buzzed on the coffee table, receiving a text message from Jade. Immediately, Yasmin opened the text message with one click, soon beginning to read what it said. Sasha casted a curious peep over Yasmin's shoulder, her hazel hues now scanning the message as well. Yasmin gulped quietly, swallowing the last portion of ice cream that she scooped from the goblet, she somewhat feared that Jade and Cloe would be on their way back to the Bratz Office now.

_'Hey there you two, how's it going? I just wanted to let you both know that I've bought some hot new clothes from the bargain bucket for our fashion montage later!'_

"...I hope we can still fit into the clothes they've bought..." Sasha muttered to herself, although loud enough for Yasmin to hear.

"It'll be fine, Bunny Boo..." Yasmin was sure, as she slightly turned to face the other on the settee once more, her lips cracking yet another small beam another time. "I promise it will be all right, maybe we should save the rest of this ice cream for later?" Yasmin suggested, leaning in once more and soon wiping a tad of trickled ice cream from Sasha's chin and lips, moments before tasting the creamy sensation from her index fingertip, giggling softly as she did so.

"Or..." Pinching a profiterole from the glass goblet, Sasha soon attempted to slip the pastry ball in between Yasmin's lips now, grinning widely at the sight. Sasha could hear Yasmin lightly yelp at the sudden response, at the sudden profiterole practically being stuffed into her mouth. "...We could quickly finish it before they come back!"

Slowly beginning to lick her lips shortly after swallowing the creamy profiterole, she could feel the creamy filling drizzle over her taste buds as she hummed pleasingly at the wonderful taste, Yasmin simply purred at Sasha's response. "Hm, I like the sound of that, Bunny Boo!"

"You better, Pretty Princess." Sasha returned with a sneer.

"It'll be our little secret."


End file.
